


The Balance

by sepia_cigarettes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, TLJ Spoilers, The Last Jedi Spoilers, Throne Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_cigarettes/pseuds/sepia_cigarettes
Summary: There's a battle going on around them but all he can think about is ReyReyReyReyRey.In which Rey says yes in the Throne Room.





	The Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd like to apologise for how many edits this has gone through since I put it up. What started as a humble 733-word story that I wrote in in half an hour on my phone and published on a whim at midnight has now doubled in size, so thank you for bearing with me.

The room is ablaze, Snoke and the Praetorian guards slain around them, and she's crying, and he's never wanted her more.

"Join me," he repeats.

She stays still.

Panic is clogging his throat. "Please."

Maybe it's the manners. Maybe it's the desperation in his voice. Maybe it's the truth about her parents. Maybe it's because he has asked and asked, and he knows how strongly she can feel their connection; they aren't strangers, and they're not enemies anymore either, and after so long on barren Jakku, and his own isolation with The First Order, finding each other as an equal with the Force is far too comforting to simply walk away from. He doesn't want to be alone, not again.

He wants _her_.

He's wanted her from the minute he saw her on Takodana, from seeing her resist him on Starkiller Base, to their fight in the forest and how violent and raw the Force had been within her when she had cut him down. He's wanted and wanted and _wanted,_ and then they had found each other through the Force and he got a taste of what it was like to have someone else. She had argued with him, yelled at him, talked to him, and then she'd had firelight on her face as she touched him, and he hadn't wanted to ever let go. How strange, how sacred it had felt in those shared moments, to no longer be alone. He should blame Snoke for the Force Bond, but then again, it can't really be blame if he welcomed it with open arms, can it?

They can do such greatness together. No more wars, no more fighting between the Light and Dark, only balance. He knows they can make it happen, but he can't do it without her. If not for her, he would never have seen their shared future, nor gained the strength to kill his master. He wasn't lying when he said she wasn't nothing to him. She's everything.

"Together," he says, almost pleading, reaching out once more.

_Please._

Rey feels that last plea through the bond and he shudders with her, the vulnerability of it washing over both of them. He can feel her apprehension, her heartbreak, her hope, as keenly as his own.

And somehow, she doesn't say no.

Softly, Rey says, "Yes."

She takes his hand, nodding carefully as cautious confidence gnaws at her until at last it eclipses her hesitance, and then he doesn't wait for her to change her mind, because he can't afford _that_. Instead he drags her to him, urgent and hungry, and then they're embracing, her face against his, his hands in her hair, and the Force bond is flooding both of them with each other's thoughts—jumbled messes of ReyReyRey and acceptance and understanding and relief and  _longing_.

He wants it to consume him.

"Gloves," Rey demands when they are no longer reeling at their newfound agreement. _I want to touch you_.

He wastes no time in following her request.

Time slows. She presses their foreheads together and it's like they're back on Luke's island again, only the two of them, afraid of what contact means. He breathes, _slowly_ , shakily, and watches as she touches his bare hands.

It feels nothing like it did through the Force bond.

He feels _this_ in his very _soul_ , like the first breath of a newborn, energy surging lightning-fast through his body, a star bursting into existence. Rey feels it too, and they are both struggling for air; he sees her, he senses her. Memories are at the forefront, of Rey scavenging, learning how engines work, how to understand droid languages—

—of him meditating, creating his lightsaber, being disciplined by Snoke—

Years upon years, until their thoughts no longer overlap; instead they are one and the same, beginning where one ends, flitting past like a bubbling brook,  _Rey_ and _Ben_ and _dark_ and _light_ and _warmth_ and _coolth_ and _isolation_ and _belonging_ —

"Oh," Rey says, fierce and radiant and _beautiful_ , and he kisses her.

If the universe ends, he decides that dying here, with Rey at his side, is a most desirable way to go.

She opens for him like a floodgate, mouth pliant and welcoming, and their bond sings. Her hands weave into his hair to anchor them, and when he pulls back to properly appraise her, he finds their enemies' blood on her face. She's never looked more powerful, and he _wants_.

Their mouths slide together, rushed and messy and desperate. She claws at his body through his clothes, and he pushes her against the wall, melds against her, drunk on the sensations of touching her. A lightning storm is within them and every nerve ending is on fire. They are drowning, and he never wants to come up for air.

They are a perfect fit, two halves of a whole, and being with her feels like rain after the drought; it makes sense, it seems  _right_ , it feels like _home_.

"I want you," he says against her neck, the honesty of his confession feeling too brutal to give her the eye contact she deserves.

He wants her in so many ways; he wants to be by her side, he wants her to fix this with him, he wants to become one with her until they don't know where each other starts or finishes _._ Rey sees this in his mind and she _understands_.

"You may have me," she answers, tongue meeting his.

Shock at the sudden visual _carnal_ onslaught she sends him makes him pause. Confidence makes her move.

She takes his hand again and guides him, lets him touch and experiment with her, nods her head when he does something she likes and _that_ makes him want to do it again. His fingers slide readily into her, making him groan, and the angle is an absolute _killer_ for his wrist, but she looks magnificent, skin thrumming with barely-contained power, and he can't stop watching.

Her hand snatches his wrist after a while, and he feels a stab of regret, wishing he'd done better, knowing he can do better if she gives him another chance, but she shakes her head, looks at him with some kind of appreciation that he feels uncomfortable acknowledging, and then he remembers their bond and shared thoughts, and he can't remember the last time he felt anything akin to enjoyment, but in the next instant they're smiling into each other's mouths because of her and it feels _good_.

They don't undress. He pulls himself from his pants, hard and swollen pink, and they drag her own trousers down just enough before he's pulling her legs around his waist and seeking out her entrance and thrusting _up_. She parts for him like water meeting a rock, her back a crescent moon, and he keeps pushing until they're flush together, mind blurring.

There's a battle going on around them but all he can think of is wet and tight and heat and ReyReyReyReyRey, and he kisses her again and _thrusts_.

She moans loudly into his mouth, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as his hips drive into her, sloppy and barely rhythmic, and it should feel disgusting and _wrong_ to be so caught up in his desire for her, but instead it feels like the purest thing in the universe.

The Force is building between them and they're both being swept away with the rolling waves, a storm forming above their heads, a monsoon gasping for air. His hands are clumsy as they fumble to loosen her hair from its fastening, but eventually he succeeds. It spills around her shoulders, falls over her face, and  _kriff_ , that makes his desire increase tenfold.

"Ben," she pants, closing her eyes, reaching out through the Force, and then their bond hums again and he sees himself through her perspective: hair wild, shoulders straining, chest slick with sweat.

The wall is digging into her shoulder blades and he feels the discomfort in his own, but she takes his hand again and presses it to her, needy. He watches himself slide in and out of her and thumbs rough circles on the soft flesh he finds there, and the resultant pleasure she feels— _he_ feels—makes him see stars.

" _Rey_ —" he just about sobs, pride forgotten.

It's excruciating and overwhelming, this feeling of not being broken, of being whole. They're chasing after it together, a mess of limbs and moans, and it's suffocating them.

"Ben," she gasps again into his ear when he thrusts into her so hard that her toes curl, and then, "Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben—"

Over and over, like it's the only word she can speak now. He wishes he was stronger. He wishes he could shut her up and demand to be called Kylo Ren, but he doesn't want to. His name coming from her mouth sounds perfect. His kyber crystal is cracked, and Snoke always said the unstable lightsaber it produced matched his identity perfectly, but here, with Rey in his arms, with Rey pouring herself into him and welcoming him into her, he feels complete for the first time.

This is what they are meant to be; no Sith, no Jedi. Just, the Balance.

Rey hums, her approval like golden sunlight oozing over the two of them, and he finishes without warning, his orgasm brilliant and blinding and rushing through both of them, and he repeats her name until he's hoarse. When Rey comes, she is the most exquisite being he has ever beheld.

 _Balance_ , Rey thinks, he thinks, _they_ think.

 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> I likened their Force bond to that of a Sensate from the Netflix series Sense8, which essentially consists of the pair of them sharing thoughts, emotions, sensations, talents, and perspectives. Thank you for reading!


End file.
